


To be given to Gideon Nav

by Elldritch



Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: Harrow the Ninth Spoilers (Locked Tomb Trilogy), The People's Tomb Fic Jam: Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elldritch/pseuds/Elldritch
Summary: Harrow is writing the 24 letters to give to Ianthe. The one for Gideon is giving her some troubleWritten for the 'Pride' themed jam on The People's Tomb discord server
Comments: 11
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know strikethrough isn't the easiest to read, so I've stuck an unformatted version as chapter 2 :)

~~Gideon. I know you're probably confused, but do not try to bring me back. I've worked too hard to preserve your spirit and I will not have you undoing my~~

***

~~I do not know under what circumstances you will receive this, perhaps you never will, but I have to hope. I have so much to say but I~~

***

~~Gideon, if Ianthe has given you this letter, it means that you are here, and I am not. I know you must have a lot of questions, but I don't have much time. Know this. Your life is more precious to me than my own, and so I could not let you die, even to save me. Especially to save me. There is so much I should have said to you, but the end came so fast, and I couldn't~~

***

~~I did it, Griddle. I did what no one else could, even God. I saved you. I wish I could be there with you.~~ ~~I wish I could see you one more time.~~

~~I only hope you can understand that my pride in this achievement is nothing compared to how proud I am to have been able to call myself your necromancer.~~

~~I know you're probably expecting lists of instructions, about showering with my clothes on, and painting our face, but I ask you for only two things;~~

~~That you live, and that you have as much pride in yourself as I will always have in you,~~

~~I lov~~

***

~~Gideon, I love you~~

***

ONE FLESH, ONE END.


	2. Unformatted version

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exactly the same as chapter one, but without the strikethrough, for folks that don't like reading strikethrough text

Gideon. I know you're probably confused, but do not try to bring me back. I've worked too hard to preserve your spirit and I will not have you undoing my

***

I do not know under what circumstances you will receive this, perhaps you never will, but I have to hope. I have so much to say but I

***

Gideon, if Ianthe has given you this letter, it means that you are here, and I am not. I know you must have a lot of questions, but I don't have much time. Know this. Your life is more precious to me than my own, and so I could not let you die, even to save me. Especially to save me. There is so much I should have said to you, but the end came so fast, and I couldn't

***

I did it, Griddle. I did what no one else could, even God. I saved you. I wish I could be there with you. I wish I could see you one more time.

I only hope you can understand that my pride in this achievement is nothing compared to how proud I am to have been able to call myself your necromancer.

I know you're probably expecting lists of instructions, about showering with my clothes on, and painting our face, but I ask you for only two things;

That you live, and that you have as much pride in yourself as I will always have in you,

I lov

***

Gideon, I love you

***

ONE FLESH, ONE END.


End file.
